Dirty angel (Nazi Germany x Nazi Prussia X Reader(Lemon))
by Ciella16
Summary: You make a deal with Ludwig and even Gilbert to save your group and your life. You become their private toy instead to die. You have no idea what will happen. Only one thing you know, you will not die. Will this be the horrible nightmare or will you love the pleasure as they give to you?


You are a 17 years old Jewish girl as live in Berlin under WW2 and you are a member of a Jewish group as is against the Nazi army. Your duty as member in the group are to help the Jewish people to hide them from the Nazi soldiers and kill the Nazi soldiers. Your parents knew all about it and they was proud of you. You fought for the Jewish people. You fought for freedom.

One day they took your parents on their workplace without to tell the reason and the soldiers drag them home. You had just come home after meeting with your group when a soldier break in to your apartment. He goes over to you and grab tight in your hand wrists so you could not run away. You tried hard.  
>"LET ME GO!" You scream high<br>"Shut up, pig!" he say angry and hold even tighter.  
>Then he look back the same way as he came<br>"I have her!"  
>You force yourself to stop. Then you hear more steps in the apartment and you mothers crying voice. You look at you right. You see two soldiers comes in and they hold your parents leg while they drag them in. They had drag all the way from the work place to here. Their blood flows down from the wounds after the long way. Your parents look at you and you look back. They drop your parents leg and tell your parents go on their knees. They do what they says and hey beg not to kill you. They just laughs and says something in German. You hear again steps. A solider comes in and he looks at his soldiers. They do attention to him. He was bigger rank than them.<br>"Whole the Jewish family is here, Sergeant!" Say one of the soldiers  
>"Good" He answer to him<br>He walk forward to your parents and take up his guns as he had in his belt. He grins wide and press the guns on their heads. Two bullets fired in that moment. That bastard had just killed your parents without to show mercy and you watch the whole scene.  
>"NOO!" You scream high same time as your tears falls down and you try to hard to get off the soldiers hands.<br>They just laugh to you and the soldier as held your mother hits you with his boot for fun. Blood flows down from your mouth and you have your eyes down. You anger starts fill up whole body. You forms your hands to fists. The Sergeant look at you and walk over to you. He grab your chin and force you to look at him. You look right in his eyes and he in yours.  
>"You're a beautiful, Miss (Your name), even if you are jewish pig. Maybe you want to be my toy instead to die~?" He say with smooth voice and play with your (Your color) hair.<br>"Never!" You growls to him and spit in his face "I rather die than be your god damn pet!"  
>He wipe away your spit from his face and grins angry. He let go of your chin and he hit you with his gun. Your head bend to the side. Blood flows down from your nose. More anger fills inside of you and look at him.<br>"Your Jewish pig! You think you are so brave but you are not!" He yell at you and reload his gun. "Some last word before your poor life ends?!"  
>You chuckles<br>"Yes I have!" you say bravely "We, the Jewish people, will drag you down to hell. You will rot in hell with Hitler and rest of his fucking Nazi gang!"  
>You kick hard in his knee so he fall back and he push the trigger. The bullet fire up to the roof. He put his hand on he knee and grins pain<br>"You break my knee, you damn Jewish pig!"  
>You smiles when you heard it. Then you move your head back to the solider behind and he lose control over himself . You feel that your wrists release from his hands and you turn around fast to hit in his face. He falls to the floor. You take out a knife from your boot and stab in his heart. He died with a scream. You grins wide. You look up fast and count how many soldiers is was in the room. It was two plus the Sergeant. You start to think a perfect tactic to kill them perfectly. You take up an other knife from the other boot and you take up your first knife from his chest.<br>"So, sergeant, how are your knee now~? " You look over your shoulder and you grins tearfully to him "Did I in "mistake" break your poor knee~?"  
>He glare back at you<br>"NOT JUST STAND THERE, KILL HER!" He screams to soldiers and try to stand up but fails.  
>You look back and you see aiming at you. You just stand there. Watching them. Waiting. THen you hear two bullets fires and you duck from them and the bullets hits the wall behind you. When they reload you stand up again and run to them. They get nervous when you get closer. When you get really closer you use your knife to the cute they throats and a small squeeze sound comes out from them. They fall down their knees and the blood flows down. You didn't regret this or become afraid what you did because this was your work. Kill the nazis. They are evil to the Jewish people. I turn around and look at the sergeant. I pull my knifes above the soldiers back as close to die.<br>"This happen when you kill us Jewish people, we take revenge! We show how we are!" I say same time as I stab in there backs and they falls down. I take up one of the knife "And now you will die by my hands and I will revenge of my parents death!"  
>I run to him and look straight at him. He crawl back. He saw you anger in your eyes.<br>"DIE, YOU NAZI BASTARD!" you scream high when you come closer to him.  
>Just in that second a bullet fires behind you and hits your knife. The knife in your hand falls off and you stands still.<br>"Put up your hands in the air and behind your head, girl!" Hears a man's voice  
>I do as he says and I swallow nervous. The sergeant smiles bright.<br>"Ludwig, you come to save me! Thank you so much!" Says he happily  
>"Save you? Do you really believe that?" He says cold to him.<br>He walk fast past you fast and you look at him from the behind. He had blond hair as is drag back under his officer hat and he was in good build. You look up and down on him. It was something with his blond hair, his voice and that uniform as makes your heart starts beats faster.  
><em>"He is hot even he is nazi officer, you have to admit that"<em> says in side your mind and you eyes widen while you look away from him.  
>That thought was sin. A sinful sin. He was your enemy. You look at him again and blush. You could not stop yourself to look at him.<br>_"But you love that sin, right?" _my mind say quiet to you and you nods.  
>"yes" you whisper very low.<br>He walk to the solider and he look at him.  
>"I gave you an easy task to you. First: Kill the girl parents, Second: Take the girl and Third: Burn down the apartment! But you could just do the first task right" He says angry to the solider and press hard his foot on his face.<br>"I-I'm sorry, Ludwig but she attack me and my men" He says and points on the dead soldiers "If you had not come I would be dead too!"  
>He press even harder and growls angry.<br>"Did you not listen what I said to you?! She is a member of group as fight for the jewish people and kill us! This is her damn work, you moron, do you fuck understand!?"  
>"Y-Yes, sir!" He says low to Ludwig.<br>"Good!" He says firmly  
>You eyes wide and look at him. How the hell he did he knew that you was member? How much more did he knew about you and your group?<br>"H-How could you know this?" You say a bit nervous and you take a step closer to him  
>He took away the foot from the soldier face and turn around. You blush more when you see his face. His smirk makes your pulse grow. His eye makes your heart beats fast. He was hot looking guy.<br>"Dear you. My spies have follow you for the three past days and know everything you have done with your group. We know exactly where they hides, all your secrets and... all your plans" He say with a smirk and watch you.  
>You get slowly scared of his words and swallow . He takes some steps closer to you. He bent down and look closer on your face. He grab your chin and look deep into your eyes.<br>"Do you know one thing, miss ()" He whisper to you and move your head from the right to the left "IT should be crime to be beautiful, like you are~ "  
>You shiver of his word and swallow nervous. He makes you weak. You couldn't think straight.<br>"P-Please, not k-kill me.." You whisper to him with small tears as falls down  
>He smirks more and grab tighter your chin<br>"Why should I not kill you?"  
>You look deep into his eyes and tries to find an answer to his question. Just to look at him makes you confused. He looked so kind even what he did to Sergeant. What is the right answer to that question? You look over to the sergeant as tries to stand up and you remember his words.<br>_"Maybe you want to be my toy instead to die~?"  
><em>You close your eyes slowly and forms your hands to fists. Maybe it was the only way to survive. You think a little more. It was the only way. You open your eyes again and look at Ludwig  
>"B-Because I can be your t-toy..." you say low and nervous<br>He chuckles and bend down his head to your ear.  
>"You have to please two then, not just me. You see I have a brother as want to play too~ And if you do this I promise not to touch your group. Is it a deal, miss ()?" He whisper smooth to you<br>"it's a deal!" You whisper back and more tears falls down.  
>He stands right up and let's go of your chin. He took up handcuffs from his pocket and turn you around. He take your wrists and put the handcuffs on<br>"Changed plan, Sergeant, we take her with us!" He says high "She valuable to us!"  
>You look down. It felt like you had sold your soul to the devil.<br>_"You had too or you had died like your parents and you saved your group" _Say your mind_.  
><em>you look up and sighs nervous. You see Ludwig walk over to the mirror and break the glass. He bends over and scream in German. He walks over to you again and push you forward. You start to walk with him behind you. Every steps felts heavy right now. Your parents was dead and you had makes deal with the enemy. You sighs and try to hold back your tears. You see more soldiers comes up when you walk down for the stairs. You walk out to the street and you see many people is there. Some of the group members too. A boy from your group looks at you and start to move. You look back at him and you shake your head.  
>"Not save me!" You say low while you look at him.<br>He reads your lips and stops. You look away from him and keeps walking. There was a chance to be saved but it had been very selfish move. In this way you saved your group and that was the best move. You see a shiny black car a bit from you and the driver in the car stands outside the car. He do attention when he sees Ludwig coming and Ludwig push you forward to him.  
>"Put her in backseat and put her in the middle so she not run away!" He says to the driver<br>"Yes, sir!"  
>The driver garb your arm and open the door to the car. He push you in and move to the middle as Ludwig said. You looks down. I was not that stupid as Ludwig maybe thought about me. I wouldn't run away from him. A deal is a deal. I can't run away from it. You Hear that Ludwig and the driver steps into the car.<br>"Don't worry, miss (), I promise me and brother will not hurt you. We will just give you pleasure~" He say to you  
>You look up and your eyes meet in the mirror. You saw he was stilling smirking. The driver starts the car and drive forward. You look behind you and you see your group there. They are looking at you and you look back.<br>"Good bye, dear heaven and Hello, hell!" You say low.  
>(End of part 1)<p> 


End file.
